Баги
Последнее обновление: 10 03 2014 13:30 (-3 GMT) Patch:v0.73 В случае, если вы нашли ошибку, пожалуйста, сообщите об этом Steam page forum thread. Общие * Окно игры по прежнему, остается рабочим при сворачивании. * Если нажать быстро два раза подряд прыжок,то персонаж сделает два прыжка вместo одного и можно таким образом сделать три прыжка вместо двух. * * Skills do not have same amount of width and height * If you right click on Race, instead of opening the Race Screen it reverse like hair, color and Body * Menus in Logbook don't work, only appear Stats. * Иногда вещи которые появляются не на земле, могут упасть сквозь платформы. * Если вас зажимают в стену, вы можете застрять в ней или вас телепортирует на начало уровня. * Variable of Max HP is not accurate, every some time you hp decrease to a certain range, but if you open your inventory it goes back for what you should had. * Когда вы ловите жука сачком, есть шанс что вы получите 0 жуков (не получите их вообще). ледяных жуков нельзя словить. * You cant stack firestarters, if you do you lose one of them. * Если использовать навык "тройная стрела", не выстрелить и умереть, то при начале новой игры первый выстрел будет тремя стрелами. ** animals (rabbits, pigs, chicken, sheep etc) tend to walk to the left until they can't anymore. You always find them on the left edge on platforms, or in a corner blocked by a wall. This is easily noticeable when you get into a town with chickens. * Getting the same skill more then once. As of 0.7.3 this is still possible. * The attack animations of the Warrior Mushrooms in the Veldt biome, and the Floating Warriors in the Boss biome are pretty inaccurate. * There are obvious instances where monsters can see you through walls. * Some items can be equipped to the wrong slot by right clicking instead of left clicking * У монстров на последнем уровне нет анимации смерти * The gatherer perk sometimes also doubles loot from monsters (possibly intentional?) * When your inventory is full and you are standing on an item, freeing up space in your inventory does not let you pick up the item unless you jump or otherwise get away from the item and come back to it * Occasionally, giant mushrooms with axes face the wrong direction and moonwalk backwards * After killing the final boss, the scourge can invade while the victory screen is up (possibly not a bug?) * Attacking an enemy with a bow does not alert them (ie. they just stand there and don't attack) * Picking up an arrow of the type you have equipped puts the arrow in your inventory instead of adding it to your equipped stack of arrows * Bows and magic staffs lose durability when you whack enemies with them, but not when you use them * When an enemy damages you, you can't be hurt by that enemy again until you move your character or the enemy leaves and comes back (eg. after taking 1 damage you can ride safely on top of a slime) * Items with stats bonus, will only give those bonus if that item is equipped. <- Not sure if that is a bug * Accessories slot can be used to store any type of item by right clicking it. * Unable to get other types of ores, that pass the diamonite grade. * Fire hazards in the Volcano level don't do damage. * Summoning a Wolf in a town will push the vendors and smelting away from their posts (does not kill them) causing the vendors to stop selling items. * Vial of Poison does Damage, based on a %(?). Making it possbile to kill the Scourge doing a damage of around 1999999(?), killing them and thus not needing to rush to the town. Мультиплеер * Trees per chop ratio are 1:2 instead of 1:1 (Chop:Tree chopped) * When walking into a door and pressing Interact but moving away from it, make so that you can move and still activate invisibility and invincibility, until you get through the door. * When you are at the door waiting(After Interacting with it) for your friends to Interact with it, and a Mob attack you, you get moved away from it. * Вы все еще можете прыгать, при входе в дверь. * If you are reviving a friend and you die, your friend still get revived. * When you are fallen, mobs and range skills can push you. * When spamming arrows on a surface making they break, can make them get duplicated, by dropping two arrows instead of one. As of 0.7.3 this is still possible. * Enemies attack fallen players, making it easier to kill them, since they don't aggro on the living ones. * Hunter's Roar, does not give +10 dex to allies. * If you hold the mouse while chopping wood, you will chop the entire tree at once, no matter the size. * When you're dead, and your friend(s) are still alive you can use your hero powers. * During multiplayer it's possible that the stage won't advance properly when all players enter a door at the end of a stage. Players will remain invulnerable/invisible, but you cannot go further into the game. * Sometimes, if someone activate a door, he can go to the next district, leaving the other players behind and stuck. * Sound(The Forest one) for players(except host) is looped, making unable to hear other musics, then the first one. * At the final boss, the second player(and beyond) could not see the crystal rocks to mine them. * При покупке вещей, если ваш друг стоит в этом же месте, есть шанс что вы оба получите этот предмет. Категория:Magicite